


It Feels Like Heaven on The Inside

by diamondgore



Series: Take Yourself Home [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias is trans, M/M, Peter drinks sake off Elias, Tentacle Sex, Wakame, naked sushi eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Peter wants to Elias to trust him fully.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Take Yourself Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	It Feels Like Heaven on The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Chase Atlantic's _Paradise_. 
> 
> This has a lot of weird stuff in it, but hopefully, it isn't too offensive.

It took a few weeks of back and forth discourse between Elias and Peter for Elias to finally agree to Peter’s whims. Peter had to withstand what should be years’ worth of conversation and hours of contact therapy with Elias to whittle away his fears. It felt like a lead weight being lifted off of his shoulders

They’re both standing at the train station when Elias agreed. He was waiting for the last train from Reading to London to arrive, Peter had appeared from what he thought was thin air to join him. It had been pouring heavily for most of the evening, and Peter was the only saving grace for the night, as he held an umbrella over them. Elias had his hands tucked in his pockets to protect them from the cold air, and he was gazing at Peter with a nervous smile.

“If it will make you happy…” Elias tilted his head to the side. “I don’t see the harm in just trying. They do seem pretty tame and friendly.”

“You talk as if they’re not a part of me.”

“They don’t act like they are. They’re very alien.”

“You watch too many movies.” Peter shrugged. “I promise, it will be worth your time.”

Elias laughed, not sure what else to say, before briefly ending their negotiation with a kiss on Peter’s lips. “If you say so.”

They planned to meet up a month later since Peter was supposed to be on a voyage on _The Tundra_. Elias very rarely asked him what he was up to, after being attacked on his last trip with Peter by _something_ , he knew that there were things larger than him that he couldn’t understand. Despite his cat-like curiosity, he decided now was not the time to learn more about what was hidden in the dark. It was better to be dumb and in love.

It was a Friday in late July when Peter was supposed to visit Elias. Elias had come home after being worked to death by Gertrude exhausted; consumed with the want to crawl into bed and fall asleep till Sunday. It would’ve escaped Elias’ mind, had he not marked today with a big red heart on his calendar. So much for being a romantic, he supposed. He decided he would have a quick shower before Peter showed up, and maybe even try to smoke a bowl to ease his nerves.

As always, he stripped his clothes in the middle of his living room, throwing them on the couch before walking into the bathroom. He turned the water on to scalding and stepped in. He was excited about the prospect of exploring a new area of his relationship with Peter and couldn’t wait till dinner time.

However, Peter showed up long before dinner time, while Elias was busy in the shower. There was no need to knock on the door when the lonely was a valid way to travel between spaces, so he simply appeared in the apartment. There was a little bit of left-over fog that spilled out of The Lonely and into Elias’ apartment, but he could explain that away like steam from Elias’ shower. Peter’s reasoning for this was simple, he wanted to prepare everything so that it would look nice for their date. Eating take out from a box was depressing, and unattractive. He’d once seen Elias scarf down an entire take-out box of curry, and it was a lot more depressing than sexually stimulating. He’d considered a multitude of options for dinner and decided to go with the most obvious once: sushi.

For dessert: whipped cream.

Fish and chips for dinner made him look like a cheap date, and any other traditionally English food was something that Elias would probably find repulsive or disgusting. Sushi was just in the middle of exotic and familiar. Elias had never mentioned liking it, but he did enjoy tartare when they had dinner at _Boulestin_ a few months prior. Elias practically licked the plate clean. Peter could care less about the food he consumed as long as he had alcohol.

Raw fish would possibly have the same effect on Elias. He was always into trying new things, as long as they weren’t pork-based. It took a few tries to convince him to try a new wine, but pork was his hard no.

The table was set in a semi-formal manner. There was plastic lining on top of the floral-cross stitch tablecloth that was underneath it. He decorated the empty vase with a few weeds he had plucked from his family’s estate. Elias always plucked them when he visited, and they lightened the atmosphere in Elias’ dreary apartment.

As Peter put the final touches on the table, Elias walked out of the shower just in a towel. He was surprised to see Peter sitting at the table, pouring himself a shot of sake.

_Smoking a bowl was out of the question then_. 

“Will you lie to me if I ask how you got in?” Elias laughed as he walked towards the table.

“Naturally, dear.”

“Alright.” Elias let out a sigh, “Should I get dressed?”

“I think it would be better if we both just got naked,” Peter suggested and began taking off his clothes. “Especially considering our plans for the night.”

_There was something erotic about eating raw fish naked_ , Elias reasoned. He was still dripping wet but had placed a towel on top of his chair so that his wetness would not sink into the cloth of his chair. Peter stripped naked and wore nothing but his briefs. His pale skin was covered in black marks as if a tree had sprouted on his back and branched out. The first time Elias ran his finger across those marks, came to life and curled around him. Naturally, he wasn’t too keen on trying it again at first, but recently Peter bought them out whenever the cuddled in the morning.

Eating sushi naked was certainly bizarre. However, Elias still snapped his chopsticks and grabbed a cucumber roll from Peter’s plate. At least he didn’t have to eat sushi off someone else’s naked body. The idea of warm raw fish off of someone’s unsanitary body was disgusting. Elias sampled a few things and was lost in thought, taking a few sips of sake now and again.

Peter watched Elias eat intently. They had minimum conversation, as Elias was gauging whether or not he liked sushi. He’d had a bit of every roll that Peter had bought, but…

“Are you not enjoying dinner?” Peter asked, before refilling the cup of sake that Elias had emptied. “We could always….”

“No, it’s not that.” Elias shook his head. “I just think I need a moment to get used to it.” With that, Elias stuffed another piece of cucumber and eel into his mouth and chewed on it.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Elias responded and put his chopsticks on the table. He was getting a little bit full, anyway. “It is still a little bizarre. I’m not comfortable with the idea of your tentacles.”

Side-eying the sake on the table, Peter took the hint and poured Elias and himself another drink. “It’s up to you, I won’t force them upon you.”

Elias eyed the sake wearily; one drink would relax him surely. He had promised Peter after all. He raised his glass towards Peter with a smile and tapped their glasses together. He took the shot of sake down without complaint. A nice warm sensation in his chest followed. “No, I want to do it.”

Peter leaned forward across the table, “Can I make a request?” Peter asked as he pressed a kiss to Elias’ lips.

“Always.”

“Would you mind if I drink some sake off of you? I think it would be a great experience for both of us.” He didn’t have half of the buzz that Elias had. His tolerance for alcohol was a lot higher as a two-hundred-year-old man. 

Elias scrunched up his nose and grabbed the bottle. “Do you want to drink it from in between my thighs?” 

Sometime, a few years ago, in a bar at his university, someone mentioned drinking sake from a cup made by a woman’s Venus mound. Had Elias had a little bit more courage back then, he would’ve offered his body for that. 

That wasn’t a practice Peter had heard of before, but it wouldn’t hurt to change up his old ways. He nodded, got on his knees, and let Elias do the rest.

Elias pressed his thighs tightly so that there it would form a cup between them. He was glad he had a towel underneath him. Elias poured the sake down from his breasts and allowed it to pool between his thighs. It was a lot colder than Elias would have wanted it to be, but he wouldn’t complain as long as it made Peter happy.

Like a dog, Peter was eager to drink from Elias’ thighs. He lapped at the clear liquid with his tongue and attempted to bother Elias at the same. He could hear the flustered moans escape Elias’ mouth as Peter drank more of the sake and had more of Elias’ thighs to tease with his tongue. Elias put his hands in Peter’s hair and clenched his greying locks tightly.

“You’re so good to me…” Elias said with shut eyes.

Peter’s hands were on his thighs, gripping them tightly. He wanted to please Elias more, and overwhelm him, so he finally released the tentacles from his body. They escaped from the markings on his body and extended around him, waving to an unknown beat. Elias can smell them, and he was brave enough to bear them now after having had enough food and drink.

The tentacles aren’t ever as slimy or as gross as Elias expects them to be. He put his free hand gently on top of the one that was on his thigh. “Do I pet it? I’m not sure—”

“Just relax. You do trust me, right?” Peter whispered into the skin of Elias’ now dry thighs. His tentacles wrap around Elias’ wrist tightly restricting him from moving.

Elias allowed himself to relax as he allowed Peter to spread his thighs apart. He let go of Peter’s hair, and Peter restrained that hand. Another pair of tentacles wrapped themselves around Elias’ ankles. It was a pleasant feeling, to give Peter control for once. He felt another one press itself into his mouth, but it was sweet like it had some sort of frosting on it.

“Are you trying to feed me?” Elias asked, his eyes still shut.

“I thought you would be more receptive of them if they were covered in something sweet,” Peter responded and moved from underneath his mess of tentacles to stand up. “So, I buttered them up with some vanilla frosting.”

“I think I’ll be fine without any frosting.” Elias laughed.

It was weird, but Elias opened his mouth again to accept the tentacles. They tasted just like flesh. They were a strange feeling and just distracting enough to take away from Peter sliding another tentacle between his legs. Elias couldn’t even let out a moan to express his satisfaction due to his mouth being too full.

As long as his eyes were shut, he could imagine they were not tentacles. Maybe Peter’s cold hands restraining him and touching him all over his body. He rubbed his thighs together, ashamed of his wetness.

Peter pushed Elias’ thighs apart with a tentacle. It was cool, and he could still maintain the false thoughts of it being Peter. No, this _was_ Peter. There was no need to imagine anything. This was his lover, no his boyfriend, _spoiling_ him. At that point, he was melting at Peter’s touch. Elias allowed him to fill that space between his legs, and he moaned with ever slow coiling touch. This was heaven, he almost hated himself for not wanting to try before.

Peter had coaxed multiple orgasms from Elias. Sex for him was nothing more than a means of reproduction but with Elias…it was different. It was something all the obscene and hedonistic. He finally knew that Elias had enough when he started making sounds of pain instead of pleasure.

He removed his tentacles from Elias, who coughed loudly once he was free. He had dazed eyes looking up at Peter. “That was…something else.” Elias admitted.

“I knew you would like it,” Peter said, before retracting his tentacles completely and pouring himself another glass of sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons).


End file.
